Yūgure Kitsune
Yūgure Kitsune (夕暮れキツネ; Litterally "The Twilight Fox.") Yūgure Kitsune is a classified Konohagakure based secret organization created by Laqualassiel of Fanfiction.net. Background The Yūgure Kitsune was founded by the Sandaime Hokage and Uzumaki Yuri for the express purpose of creating shinobi strong enough to deal with dangerous S- and SS-rank criminals. This organization is lead by Uzumaki Yuri, known as "Ibara" ("Rose" in English") and "Kasai" ("Fire"), normally known as Nara Shikamaru. Originally, the group consisted of Yuri, Mitarashi Anko, and an ANBU known as Yamato. As more members were recruited and trained, the group was split into two groups, one led by Yuri, the other led by Shikamaru. The only people who know of the group are the Sandaime Hokage and the Shinobi Council, though the Sandaime is the only person outside of the Yūgure Kitsune who knows the identities of its members. Group Structure All recruits are handpicked by Uzumaki Yuri and Nara Shikamaru before being approved by the Sandaime Hokage. After approval, the potential recruits - and their guardians/ clan heads if necessary - are approached with an offer to join an extensive - and secret - training program by the Hokage. If the recruit accepts, he or she is given further instructions. Should the recruit refuse, the matter is never brought up again. (Though there were exceptions as with Nara Shikamaru and Sarutobi Asuma.) If a recruit accepts, he or she is given a series of tests to determine their base skill level as well as gauge their potential. However, an 'inspection' may also be given before the skill tests to ascertain if the potential recruit is worth testing. This is usually done in the case of someone wishing to join the Yugure Kitsune who were not chosen by Yuri or Shikamaru. The potential recruit can be failed at any time during the inspection or skill tests, and merely completeing the tests does not guarantee a pass. Upon passing the skill tests, the recruit is given a uniform and a mask and is assigned a partner and a number for identification. Recruits then undergo vigorous training with their partner under the tutelage of a senior pair. Training usually takes anywhere from a year and a half to three and a half years to complete. Recruits can only become full members with their partners. Upon becoming a full member, recruits drop their number identification and choose an alias - a flower if female or a storm if male. At this time, the newly 'graduated' pair can undergo missions for the first time, but must do so under supervision of a senior pair for a period of six months and a total of ten or more missions. Exceptions to the rule may be made, but only if necessary. There are four ranks with in the group: Captain, Sqaud Leader, Member, and Recruit. There are only two Captains: Yuri and Shikamaru. They know the identity of every recruit and member, and handpick potential recruits. They also assign pairs and teachers to new recruits and missions to members. Primary jurisdiction of the Yugure Kitsune is split evenly between them, with Yuri leading the females - Yugure Hana - and the males - Yugure Arashi - being led by Shikamaru. However, Yuri and Shikamaru can give orders to the other half if the situation calls for it. Yuri and Shikamaru also act as representatives for the group for any messengers, unchosen potential recruits, officials, and dignitaries. The only person besides Yuri and Shikamaru to know of their identities and those of the group is the current Hokage, except for Shimura Danzo. There are only two Squad Leaders. Also paired together like Yuri and Shikamaru, Oka "Cherry Blossom" (Haruno Sakura) and Inazuna "Thunderstorm" (Yamato) are Yuri and Shikamaru's direct subordinates and have the full authority as Captains in the case of both Yuri and Shikamaru's absences. Otherwise, their job is to act as liasons between the Captains and Members during battle, relaying orders and information between the two. If a Captain is killed, the Squad Leaders take that rank and assign new Squad Leaders. Squad Leaders do not know the identities of their Captains, but they do know the identities of the Members and Recruits. Members perform missions with their partners and some times with another pair. They follow orders from their Captains and Squad Leaders, and sometimes oversee the training of new recruits. Currently there are six Members - not including Captains and Squad Leaders - Umeko "Plum Blossom" (Mitarashi Anko) and Are "Hail" (Aburame Shino), Ren "Lotus" (Tenten) and Hanran "Flood" (Hyuuga Neji), and Yuuka "Gentle Flower" (Hyuuga Hinata) and Tatsumaki "Whirlwind" (Sarutobi Asuma). Members only know the identity of their partner. There are six Recruits. Each is known by a number - odd for boys, even for girls - and only by a number. Ichi "One" (Maito Gai) and Ni "Two" (Yuhi Kurenai), San "Three" (Gekko Hayate) and Yon "Four" (Uzuki Yuugao), and Go "Five" (Rock Lee) and Roku "Six" (Yuki Haku). Like Members, they are only aware of their partner's identity. Ichi and Ni are under the tutelage of Tatsumaki and Yuuka. San and Yon are with Are and Umeko, and Go and Roku are with Hanran and Ren. Recruits never go on missions or enter combat unless in an emergency. In a crisis where the entire group is needed to fight, the group will split into four groups of four. Shikamaru, Yuri, Yamato, and Sakura will each lead a squad. The members of each team is not concrete and are assigned on the spot by Yuri and Shikamaru. Uniform Structure Uniforms are all black, and the basics consist of ninja sandals, ANBU flak jacket, gloves, pants, and a shirt, and a white fox mask with a unique pattern. Members and Recruits have the option of adding fishnets, bandages, forearm braces, and modifying the sandals, gloves, and pants. Also, members can choose to exchange a solid shirt for a fishnet one, as seen in Umeko's case. All Recruits and Members weild a blade, be it a Tanto, Ninjato, or some other blade. Also, coats may be worn, again, as seen in Are and Umeko's case. Pairs wear similar outfits and hairstyles, as well as styling their masks similarly. The reason for this is unknown. Masks Trivia * Reference The Twilight Foxes belong to Laqualassiel of Fanfiction.net, DeviantArt, and Naruto Originals Wikia. Any use of the Twilight Foxes - group or idea - is NOT allowed unless explicit permission is given from Laqualassiel, and appropriate references are written. Category:DRAFT